Date A Kiseki
by KinHiromi
Summary: On the last day of the spring holidays, an explosion destroys the town and a boy appears in front of him. Kuroko's half-sister, Momoi Satsuki, tells him that the boy is called "Special Disasterous Designated Creature: Kiseki", which causes a timespace quake. Momoi disclosed that she is the commander of the anti-Kiseki organization Teiko and orders him to go out on a date with them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Date A Kiseki

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: On the last day of the spring holidays, an explosion destroys the town and a boy appears in front of him. Kuroko's half-sister, Momoi Satsuki, tells him that the boy is called "Special Disasterous Designated Creature: Kiseki", which causes a timespace quake. Momoi disclosed that she is the commander of the anti-Kiseki organization Teiko and orders him to go out on a date with the Kiseki boy. Momoi says, "I don't ask you to beat the Kiseki. Just let him fall in love with you and save the world."

Genre: Romance, Sci-Fi. (I wanna include some ecchi too, bc why not)

Pairing(s): GOM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko; Kuroko x Momoi. (And a bit of other's and Kuroko)

Notes: Yay for my first crossover!

Btw guys, I haven't written for like months and my grammar and everything sucks now. So please bare with me and like don't judge this story by grammar, but plot. ;-; Like you don't have to tell me that it sucks because I know. Anddd, let me know if you like it or etc etc in the reviews.

It was a beautiful morning, only to be ruined by the bad news about an earthquake happening near the Tokyo's famous 'Maji Burger'. It was enough news to ruin Kuroko's mood.

Kuroko sighed and looked at the clock, _07:58_. Groaning, he rolled over. Soon, his half sister, Satsuki Momoi would rush in and force him to get up. And now he wasn't in the right mood to get up. What made him happy was, that maybe Momoi would forget her usual action, and he could sleep as much as he wanted until school-

"Tetsu-kun!" A voice and a heavy body on his back. "It is time to get up, Tetsu-kun!"

"Momoi-san..." Kuroko muttered her half sister's last name and it wasn't surprising to Momoi, it was the politest Kuroko Tetsuya living in the world.

"No complaints!" Momoi jumped up and went towards the door, before stopping and looking at her half brother. "Mm, you know, I may have let you sleep the whole hour, but since you promised me to go to the café today, I didn't hesitate!" Leaving Kuroko frozen in the bed, she left.

"Right... I can't let her be sad, because I want to sleep longer..." he mumbled as he put a hand on his forehead clothing his eyes, before getting up, putting his clothes on and leaving the room.

-xxx-

"What kind of lunch do we have today, Tetsu-kun?"

"It is breakfast yet, Momoi-san." Kuroko opened the fridge, "I guess our dinner will be fried eggs, rice and some bacon."

"Woo-yay!" Momoi jumped up and down from happiness and Kuroko had to rethink if she was the same age as him.

-xxx-

"Alright, Momoi-san. Let's meet up after the school." Kuroko smiled down at her.

The pinkette couldn't help, but blush at the soft smile, which was shown for her. "Yup!"

It was when both of them said goodbyes to each other and started walking off, Momoi shouted, "Even if the earthquake or something like this happens, I will wait here. Don't forget, Tetsu-kun!"

-xxx-

Kuroko and Ogiwara had been friends since childhood and it was almost two years, that Ogiwara started having girlfriend, a smart phone girlfriend! It was some kind of sim game and Kuroko couldn't understand, why his friend was so obsessed with the machine thing. What was even more surprising was that, the girl looked like Momoi.

"You see, that Kuroko?!" Ogiwara immediately asked, showing Kuroko his smart phone, "She asked me if I could buy her some panties, isn't she just too cute?"

If Kuroko wasn't the type of kuudere, he may have face palmed, but instead, he smiled at him. "I see."

"You don't even know what she told me yesterday, she asked if-" Ogiwara's voice was cut off by the beeping sound, that everyone hated and were scared of. "Damn!" he scowled, before grabbing Kuroko's hand. "Let's go down Kuroko! Hurry!"

Both of them ran towards the place where the students gathered at, being ready to go down in the safe area.

It was until, something hit Kuroko's head. Momoi. That stupid pinkette would definitely be there, waiting for him and he just couldn't let her be. "Guess, we have to cancel our meeting today..." Kuroko thought to himself, before picking his mobile from his pocket and dialing Momoi's number. Kuroko felt his heart drop, when he realized he had been unsuccessfully calling his half sister for two minutes already.

Kuroko, ignoring his friend's shouts, immediately went up from the safe area, before it could close and ran towards the café where Momoi would be waiting.

It was when he finally got there, Kuroko's heart skipped a bit. Momoi was not there.

"M-Momoi-san..." Kuroko nervously spoke, "Mo...Momoi-san!"

"Quit yelling, Tetsu-kun. It isn't like you." There was Momoi, been standing in front of him. Beside her was something big, which looked like a spaceship. Kuroko had his jaw dropped.

"W-what's this?"

"You really are helpless you know..." Momoi sighed, "Come in."

Kuroko followed her without hesitation, still being in shock.

"Well, sit there." She pointed at the red chair, that was next to the bigger chair that almost looked like a throne.

Kuroko sat on it, looking around the room, where some people gathered at. Some were teenagers, and some were old people. Though, they all looked kind. In front of him was a huge screen that was showing the map of the city.

"Momoi-san-"

"Koganei-san~" Momoi said as she sat down, and looked at the guy standing beside her.

"Y-Yes, commander?" The guy called Koganei nervously replied. Kuroko investigated him carefully. He had short, spiky, dark brown hair and short bangs. He wasn't tall, in fact he was short and what made Kuroko surprised were his lips that were curved just like cat's.

"Explain the situation to him."

"Um, w-w-what?" Koganei looked dumb founded. "U-o-yeah. S-so, th-this-"

"Never mind, I will explain it to him." Momoi glared at the boy, who immediately backed away. "So, Tetsu-kun. You are in the airship called Teiko, which is invincible to every living creature in the world. And the purpose of creating the ship is that, we have to help the Kiseki."

"Kis- ...what does that mean?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" She eyesmiled at him, before narrowing her eyes. "Kiseki is a special disasterous designed creature, that doesn't belong to earth. They are the reasons of the earthquakes happening in the city."

Kuroko gasped, "Have you ever seen them?" By the nod coming from his half sister, he continued, "W-what kind of forms do they have?"

"They look like humans. Mm, not look like..." she looked up at the ceiling, putting an index finger on her mouth, "I suppose, you could call them humans."

Kuroko looked calmer now, that he knew the Kiseki wasn't looking like a monster or something scary like this. "So, they are aliens?"

"Yeah, some kind of. To be exact, they are humans, males, that don't belong to earth. Oh! And they also have some powers."

"Powers?!" Both Koganei and Kuroko said in shock. By that Koganei received a blow from the pinkette.

"You already knew it, idiot! Why do you look so surprised?!" Momoi "hmph!"-ed at him, before going to Kuroko and standing in front of him. "You must help us, Tetsu-kun."

"I would be glad to do it, but how?" Kuroko's voice softened. "You know, I can't kill them, especially when they have some power and when they are humans-alike-"

"You have some kind of ability, that can seal their powers and turn them to some normal humans, it will stop them from destroying the mankind."

Kuroko's face seemed to be lighten up. "I can do it?"

"Yup." Momoi smiled down at him, "But it may be a problem of how you have to do it..."

"Um, I do not think, anything will be a problem, if it will help sealing their powers."

"Ah, okay," Momoi nodded, looking away, "in case to seal their powers, you have to..." she bit her lip, narrowing her eyes a little, "make them fall in love with you and... k-kiss them."

"I-I, what...?" Kuroko widened his eyes in horror, "Aren't they males?"

"Y-Yes they are." Momoi's face was all colored in red. "It is twisted, I know, but it will help them feeling better, because their powers will be sealed."

Kuroko said nothing, only sighed.

_"I knew..."_ Momoi thought to herself. _"Tetsu-kun would definitely deny this..."_

"Tetsu-kun, listen-"

"Okay." Momoi's eyes started becoming wider on its own. "Alright, I will do this."

Momoi was silent for a few seconds, before she wrapped her arms around Kuroko's neck. "That's my brother!"

"Momoi-chan, would you let him go for a few minutes?" A cheerful girl with long blonde hair and glasses asked.

"S-sure, Alex-san." The pinkette blushed and immediately sat on her chair, looking at the blonde female.

"So, Kuroko-kun, listen. We will give you this thing," she gave him an earplug and smiled at him, "While going towards them, you will have it plugged in, so that we can hear what they are saying and analyze their moods from this screen." She pointed at the huge screen in front of her and Kuroko. "After it, we will help you to make them fall in love with you!"

"Uh...um..." Kuroko ran a hand through his hair. "So, you will tell me what to tell them?"

"Yup, we will!" Momoi replied, before Alex could, which made the blonde glare at her. "This is exactly like a sim! The 'What-To-Say' options will pop out on this screen and our special co-workers, that we call 'love experts' will choose which one of them is right. No matter what, you will say it, understood?!" Momoi halfway lifted towards Kuroko and Koganei couldn't take his eyes off from the beautiful view that was in front of him, under Momoi's short skirt.

"Uh, yes." Kuroko nodded.

Momoi was about to hug and cling into him, when the loud noise was heard and in their screen, they could see a bit big red circle. The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes, "One of them arrived."

Kuroko widened his eyes and shocked a bit as the blonde patted him on his back, "It's your turn now, good job!"

"What-" The blue head couldn't finish the word when they put on a parachute on him, opened the "Teiko spaceship's" door and threw him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Date a Kiseki

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/ Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: On the last day of the spring holidays, an explosion destroys the town and a boy appears in front of him. Kuroko's half sister, Momoi Satsuki, tells him that the boy is called "Special Disasterous Designated Creature: Kiseki", which causes a timespace quake. Momoi disclosed that she is the commander of the anti Kiseki organization Teiko and orders him to go out on a date with the Kiseki boy. Momoi says, "I don't ask you to beat the Kiseki. Just let him fall in love with you and save the world."

Genre: Romance, Sci Fi.

Pairing(s): GOM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko; Kuroko x Momoi. (HanaKuro, TakaKuro, etc etc)

Enjoy~!

* * *

Despite the parachute on his back, Kuroko fell a little hard. Sitting up, while rubbing his head he looked around, _eh… _the place where he was right now was all ruined, buildings and everything were collapsed, but before Kuroko could stand up, he looked at something in front of him and froze.

There, on a big rock, was sitting a tall, muscular guy, who despite the height looked like a teenager. He had two toned deep red-black hair and red eyes. He wore something armored with black and red colors. Which made Kuroko shiver was the aura of wild tiger.

"…!" Kuroko couldn't move or say anything as he slowly backed away. Luckily for him, he was invincible to almost anyone and he could get out of here now. But unfortunately while moving backwards, he stepped on the twig. _No~!_

The red headed creature looked at Kuroko, its eyes were as good as dead as he raised his hand and some rocks lift up.

"N-no…" the bluenette gulped as he could hear Momoi scream his name throw the earplug. "I am not your enemy." He softly said and suddenly the rocks stopped as the red head raised an eyebrow at the shivering bluenette.

The red head stood up and started walking towards Kuroko, who fell down in fear.

"Who are you?" it asked coldly.

"Ah…I am…"

"Wait!" Momoi's scream echoed through the bluenette's ear. "The analysis realizer, combined with Fraxinus' A.I monitor's the Kiseki's heart rate, the faintest bravewaves, among other things and instantly displays possible copying patterns." The pinkette grinned. "Choose the correct response and we will win with it!"

"Hm…" Alex watched as the red head's profile was analyzed.

The choices were;

1) My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am here to save you.

2) I am nobody. Please let me go~!

3) When asking someone's name, state your own first.

"Everyone~!" Momoi screamed. "Choose the best answer among them! Choose the wrong one and…" her fists clench before she stares at the screen.

All the experts looked serious as they thought about the best answer. Momoi watched as the 3rd option's voting poll got higher. "Hm…you are right. It seems to be the best choice."

"H-hey… what is going on…?" Kuroko muttered.

_"Tetsu-kun, can you hear us?! Answer as I say."_

Kuroko nods. "When asking someone's name, state your own first." At the glare Kuroko gulped. "…please?"

A blow. And Kuroko was thrown into the wall, crashing it.

"It is your last chance, kid. If you are not gonna answer my question, I am gonna treat you as an enemy."

"M-my name is Tetsuya Kuroko. And I-I… I have no intention of opposing you."

The red head raised an eyebrow before yanking his hair and pulling him closer. "Tell me what are you after." He glared.

"Ugh…!" Kuroko clenched his teeth and shut his eyes in pain. "Not all humans…" he panted, before looking up. "are out there to kill you…"

The creature widened its eyes. "Is that so?" it said as it let go of him. Kuroko nodded as he rubbed his head.

"…All the people I've met told me that I should die."

"But…that is not true." The bluenette whimpered.

Silence. "Then…" the red head started, "Let me ask you. If you don't intend on killing me, why are you here?"

"That's…well…"

_"Tetsu-kun." _Momoi spoke again. "It is another selection."

The choices were:

1) That is obvious. I am here to see you.

2) Just coincidence.

3) Who really cares about that?

_"Mhm…"_ Momoi put an index finger on her lips. _"Just tell him…it, that you're here to see him."_

Kuroko nods, before smiling at the red head. "I…came to see you."

"Eh?!" It looked confused. "For what?"

_"Tell it~"_

"To fall in love… uwaa!" He was thrown into another direction as the red head glared daggers at him.

"I don't need your jokes."

"I… came here to talk to you." All of sudden Kuroko spoke up. "I…-"

_"Tetsu-kun, calm down!"_

"I will not spurn you." Kuroko said and the red head froze.

Big silence, which lasted for minutes.

"Will… will you really not spurn me?"

"I won't." Kuroko smiled, but the red head turned away. "As…as if I would believe you."

Kuroko pursed his lips, before he slowly, hesitantly approached the red head and hugged him from behind. "I will not do it, I swear."

The red head could feel its cheeks heating up as he looked back at the bluenette. "What're you doing… idiot."

Kuroko slowly backed away with a smile and the red head couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey…" the red head muttered, scratching the back of its nape. "Where are we?"

"Mhm… as far as I remember it was supposed to be a park."

"I see." The red head bit its lip. "Oi, you."

"Hm?" Kuroko asked softly, trying not to do anything to make the red head suspicious of him.

"What do you want to call me, K-Kuroko?"

"Huh?"

"Give me a name!" The guy (not creature anymore, to Kuroko at least) grinned and Kuroko swore it was one of the most beautiful smile he had even seen.

"…What about Taiga?"

"Taiga?"

Kuroko nodded. "Kagami Taiga… yes- Kagami Taiga!" the red head looked confused and Kuroko blushed, biting his lip. "Only if you'd like."

"I love it!" The red head once again grinned, signs of emotions were clearly shown on his face.

The bluenette smiled back.

_"Tetsu-kun… sorry for interrupting your lovey dovey moment…"_ Momoi looked irritated, _"but now ask him on a date."_

Kuroko blushed, nodding. "…Kagami-kun…?"

He raised an eyebrow on the way Kuroko ended his name, but decided to ignore it for now. "Hm?"

"W-will you go on… a date with me… next time?"

Kagami looked confused. "What's a date?"

"A date is...-" Suddenly loud noise was heard as some people ran towards the ruined building. Kuroko looked nervous. "Kagami-kun-"

"I understand, Kuroko." He smiled. "I'll go for now… see you tomorrow?" he once again grinned the smile Kuroko had started to love before disappearing out of his sight. The bluenette looked up and down, left and right, but there was no sign of him. He sighed. "He is gone now…"

_"Oi, Tetsu-kun!"_

-xxx-

The next day, Kuroko walked next to his school, only to find, that it was closed. _"No wonder, it is… since such a thing happened yesterday…-" _A sigh. He looked at the clock, hanging on the big wall. 13:45. _"I will buy something and go home…"_

He looked up as he imagined the roof, with whom he was in yesterday. _"Kagami-kun… I wonder if he is alright… outside he looked sharp, strong and the aura that was around him would scare you. But on the inside… he actually is a dork." _Kuroko smiled at his thoughts.

"Oi, you listening Kuroko?"

"Huh…?" Kuroko looked up only to see the same red head landing on the ground.

"Don't ignore me!"

"W-why are you here?!" he looked around the people and seemed relieved when no one took notice of it.

"Didn't you invite me on a "date"?"

"Uh… yes, right."

Kuroko could hear people whispering in the background. _"Ah… they saw us." _But he was glad they weren't abstracted at what was the read hear wearing.

_"Going on a date right now… they sure are close~!"_ the old ladies continued whispering.

"Kuroko…" Hearing his name, Kuroko looked at Kagami's direction, and a shiver ran down his spine as he saw how serious his eyes were. "Who are these people? Do I need to kill them?"

"K-Kagami-kun…!" Kuroko looked around and sighed with relief as the people did not hear what Kagami was saying. "Come over here, for a moment." Kuroko said as he held Kagami's hand and pulled him in another direction. Kagami still confused, held his hand back and let him lead the way.

After going to an angle where were no people, the bluenette sighed. "Didn't I tell you, Kagami-kun? Not all people wants to kill you."

"Hm…"

"And… Kagami-kun, where did you go yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Hm, I just disappeared." When he saw Kuroko being confused, he explained further. "I moved to another world."

The bluenette tilted his head. "What kind of place is it?"

"I don't really know… it feels like I fall into a deep sleep, when I get there."

"Then, do you come back to this world, when you wake up?"

"Not exactly. I usually get pulled here regardless of my will."

_"Is… is not it a bit too irresponsible to blame all of these accidents to Kiseki?"_

"Let's stop talking about that already!" Kagami grunted. "Instead tell me what the heck does "date" mean."

"A date is… when you go with your someone special and have fun… I guess."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, looking directly at the boy. "Huh? Is that all?! Let's go already!"

"But Kagami-kun…you need to change clothes."

"Hm… in what kind of one?"

"Um…er…" He popped his out to look at the street. "Like that guy's wearing~!"

"Aha, I see. Shall I knock him out?" he grinned before a hand was slapped on his mouth. "You mustn't attack people, Kagami-kun."

The red head glares at Kuroko before nodding. "Alright then, how about this?" Suddenly Kagami wore nothing, but Kuroko didn't have the time to examine his body. Only his muscular chest and his shape which was toned. Before Kuroko had the time to give the reaction on it, Kagami was already wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans. "It is based on what I saw, so the details may be a little different. I released my spirit appeal and made these new clothes." He grins.

"That is amazing." Kuroko watched in disbelief and amazement.

"Hmph!" Kagami smirked. "Now, let's go to date."

"Let's go to the park at first~"

"Park? Hmm, isn't it already ruined by me?"

The bluenette stared at Kagami before realizing what he meant and chuckled. "No, Kagami-kun. There are lots of parks, and now I am going to show you how they look like."

"That is gonna be amazing." Kagami smiled before receiving the smile back and blushing a little.

-xxx-

They had already went to the park and now they were heading towards the exit. Kuroko hadn't realized, that he had hands interwined with Kagami's and immediately pulled his hand away. "I am sorry…"

"For what?" the red head asked raising an eyebrow, but since he got no reply he decided to leave the topic as well.

"Kagami-kun, now-"

Rumble.

"Eh?"

"I am sorry, Kuroko." Kagami said, running a hand through his hair, while the other one was on his stomach. "I think I am hungry…"

The bluenette smiled. "It is okay, Kagami-kun. I still was going to get us to café in the end of the date."

Kagami nodded before following Kuroko as he headed towards his favorite restaurant, Maji Burger.

Kagami couldn't stop looking around once they got there. Kuroko grabbed his hand and pulled him into line. "What're we gonna do?"

"We're waiting for our turn to order food~"

The red head nodded, impatiently waiting. After some minutes, they went to counter. "I'd like a vanilla shake and… Kagami-kun," he returned to the red head, "What would you like to have?"

Kagami looked confused as he looked up and saw the menu. "25 maji burger."

Kuroko gulped as he looked down at the wallet.

"4266yen, sir."

"Eh…" suddenly a hand was put on the bluenette's shoulder. "I am gonna pay for it."

Kuroko examined the guy. He had straight black hair, with occasionally a few strands of hair falling down to his eyes. His eyes were also very narrow, and were a silvery blue in color.

"Uh… wait- Takao-kun?!"

"Long time no see, Kuroko."

Takao grinned as he gave the money to the woman while he took the food and motioned for Kuroko to sit at the table which was near window. Kuroko mumbled a small thank you as he did what he said. Before Kagami could take the chance to sit next to him, Takao was quicker and took the chance. Growling the red head sat in front of Kuroko, his head was on his hand for support, analyzing Takao.

"Hm…?" Takao looked at the red head as well. "Who's that guy?"

"He is a friend of mine, Takao-kun." Kuroko pursed his lips, smiling before realizing that he hadn't introduced each other to them. "Kagami-kun, this is Takao-kun. A good friend of mine in middle school. Takao-kun, this is Kagami-kun. A… A new friend I have just met."

"It's nice meeting you, Kagami." The raven haired guy smiled and offered him a hand for a shake.

Kagami looked at the hand, observing it before slowly grabbing the hand and shaking. "Nice to meet you too, Takao-kun."

Takao couldn't help, but laugh. "Takao-kun?!"

"That's what Kuroko said, right?" Kagami raised an eyebrow, he did not understand why that 'hyper' dude made fun of him. Though there was only one thing Kagami knew, he clearly disliked the guy.

"It is just our country's honorific, Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled at him. "I will tell you more about it later."

"Ah…" Kagami nodded.

During the whole time in Maji Burger, Kagami and Takao kept staring at each other, while Kuroko sipped on his shake. "Takao-kun…?"

Hearing his name being called, he looked at the bluenette and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Haven't you gotten anything?"

"Oh, right… now that I think about it, I will get something for me." He said before getting up and winking at the bluenette.

"I… clearly hate this guy." Kagami uttered as he was glaring at table after Takao left to get food.

"You need to give him some time, Kagami-kun. He is actually a nice guy."

"Sure." He remarked, putting his head on the table. "I didn't like the way he looked at you." He mumbled.

"Huh, what?" Kuroko didn't actually hear what he said, because of the red head speaking so calmly.

"It is nothing, really…."

After few minutes Takao came back and they had a long chat for at least half an hour, before Kuroko got tired and with a bow and apology he decided to leave.

"Hah? Alright, Kuroko. Let's meet up again~!" Takao smiled at him, before they exchanged numbers and Kuroko and Kagami left with Takao waving at them.

-xxx-

…

Now that they were walking in the streets. It already was evening and Kuroko did not really know where Kagami would go now. But he only knew one thing he did not want the red head to disappear.

They stopped at Kuroko's house, before Kagami pursed his lips and scratched the back of his head. "So... see you."

Kuroko took a deep breath. "Wait-"

Kagami raised an eyebrow looking at the bluenette. "You can stay over at me house~"

"Huh?" he did not realize at first, but his face became happier, afterwards he realized what he meant. "Huuuh?! I can?"

Kuroko smiled at the exciting red head. "Of course." He said as they headed towards the house and entered.

Kuroko turned the lights on. "It looks like Momoi-san is not here yet…"

"Who is that?"

"She is my step sister."

"Ah, I see." Kagami nodded.

Both of them sat on the couch as Kuroko turned the TV on. After few minutes Kuroko's phone started vibrating. "It may be Momoi-san." He said as got up and walked towards the phone.

"Yes?"

_"Tetsu-kun! Just so you know, I am not coming today. Alex-san is throwing a party and I am gonna stay here. While you do the job!"_

"Huh…?" Kuroko looked dumb founded.

_"Seal their powers Tetsu-kun. By kissing them…"_ Kuroko's face turned all red. _"But first, remember to make them fall in love with you. Or else, they may get mad and who knows what will happen."_

"…I'll, Momoi-san."

_"Good boy! Alright, take care, Tetsu-kun. Mwaaah!"_ and she hang up.

Kuroko sighed, walking over to Kagami and sitting next to him.

"Kagami-kun… do you know what love is?"

Kagami looked shocked as a blush came across his cheeks. "I guess, I do. What about it?"

"I…"

"Yes?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"…Do you love me?"

"Kuroko?" the bluenette couldn't actually realize if he replied neither could he realize his actions, as he leaned in slowly, just like Kagami did. Kagami realizing, that Kuroko was closer, he bent down a little as their foreheads touched. The touch sent shivers through Kuroko's spine, shivers that made his whole body tremble. They leaned in closer, closer until their lips locked to each other. They kissed gently, carefully, before Kuroko knotted fists in his shirt, pulling him against him as he wrapped his arms around the red head's neck while Kagami wrapped his arms around the bluenette's slim waist, circling him. Kuroko felt secured as both of them melted into the kiss. Kagami bit Kuroko's lower lip a little too hard for the bluenette to open his mouth slightly and so he did. Kagami tilted his head lightly and he slid his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, examining every inch of his mouth. Kagami licked his lips before kissing him on the lips again, while he caressed his cheek.

They pulled away for air, as they panted staring at each other in the eyes. Now, that Kuroko had realized what he did, he got even redder and immediately started worrying, if taking action was too early.

"I…" Kagami panted before taking a deep breath and looking at Kuroko. "Feel much lighter~!"

The happiness Kuroko felt was really a nice feeling as he once again wrapped his arms around the red head's neck. Kagami put his head on the slim shoulder of the bluenette's as he kissed it before moving up to his neck and licking the area.

"K-Kagami-kun…!" Kuroko moved away, hand on his neck as the blush once again appeared even redder on his cheeks.

Kagami chuckled. "Thanks, Kuroko…"

The bluenette shook his head. "Don't thank me, Kagami-kun." He said before putting a hand on his mouth and yawning.

"Hey…" Kagami muttered, smiling at the guy. "Sleep here, it is okay. I will be here to guard you."

"It is okay…" Kuroko replied, rubbing his right eye.

"Idiot… just sleep already." Kagami grabbed Kuroko's arm and yanked him forward, causing his head to fall on his lap.

Kuroko softly smiled at the red head. "Good night, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, night~" Kagami leaned down as he kissed the bluenette's forehead, before turning the volume of the TV down. Meanwhile Kuroko fell into deep, deep sleep.


End file.
